


The Herald of Clan Lavellan

by astudyinpanda



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinpanda/pseuds/astudyinpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>City elves have been singing this song ever since they learned that the Herald of Andraste is an elf. It reflects their slight misunderstanding of current events and their outsized image of the historical power of the Dalish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Herald of Clan Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> To a tune remarkably similar to [Roddy McCorley](https://youtu.be/G9FGacCxaCU?t=15s).

O in years long past our elven kin ruled Thedas high and low,  
From Par Vollen to the Sundered Sea, and the Deep Roads below.  
They walked through magic mirrors and their cities flew on high,  
But now an elf's only fortune is to serve until we die.

Elves fought against the demons, elves fought against the Blight.  
But in alienages and Dalish camps we live our lives in fright  
That Templars and their human kin with sword and spear and axe  
Would rather kill a knife ear than take weight on their own backs.

Then came the Inquisition and the Herald of Clan Lavellan.  
An elf brought low the Chantry and Templars they counted on.  
To Skyhold now! To Skyhold now! All join who give a damn  
This Inquisition kills demons as a wolf pack kills a lamb.

There's ne'r a one of humankind more bravely fought for peace  
Than the Herald of Clan Lavellan who marches from the east.  
She'll heal the sky! She'll heal the sky! And then elves will be free  
For after she frees all Thedas she'll come for you and me.


End file.
